


I'm A Mess

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [10]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, griever, thomas gets stung, worried!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you pleaseeeeee write something where either Thomas is stung and newt stays with him all throughout the changing to make sure he wakes up ok and it takes several days but newt never leaves his side and lots of fluffy fluff :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Mess

Newt’s heart almost bursts out of his chest when he hears Minho run into the maze hollering for help. Thinking the worst, he runs towards the entrance to see what had happened ignoring the pain in his leg. When he gets closer, he hears screaming. He hears loud, pitiful screaming, and he almost loses his footing when he hears that it was Thomas screaming. He runs faster and he now hears buzzing noises like he was underwater. He could only think of Thomas and how a griever had gotten him during the _bloody day_.

He sees Thomas on the ground moving like he was having a seizure, and his stomach flips and he has to stop himself from throwing up. He runs motivated towards the opening ready to run to his Thomas’s side, but then he’s being held back. He almost growls at the halt. He sees that it was Chuck, and he almost feels bad at his reaction. _Almost_.

"Jeff, Gally, and Minho are taking Thomas to the cabin," Chuck starts. "Me and the others don’t think it’s wise to let you near him." Newt scoffs as he tries to get by the shorter boy, but he’s surprised when he’s forced back. He must really be losing it at the sight of Thomas wriggling on the ground in pain that he can’t even get by Chuck. He gapes at the boy. Chuck looks at him earnestly worried. 

“ _Newt_. Just let us stabilize him and shoot him with that buggin’ magical liquid. We don’t need you freaking out, _please_!” Chuck says slowly and cautiously. He didn’t need to piss Newt off. Newt brings his hands into a fist. 

"I need to see him Chuck. He needs me!" Newt cries and tries one more time to get by Chuck. He wasn’t expecting someone behind him to pull him back towards the ground. He grunts in surprise as his back hits someone’s knees. He scrambles to get up, but the person behind him is relentless to let him go.

 _He just needed to see Thomas_.

"Let me go! I wanna see Tommy!" Newt yells at the man behind him and tries to convince Chuck to let him go see him with big, over dramatic sad eyes. Anger rises in him and his face reddens when Chuck shakes his head, and the boy behind him starts to pull him back like some sort of wild animal. He tenses up when he hears Thomas call for him, and he looks around Chuck’s body to find that Gally and Minho were holding up Thomas off the ground as they walk to the cabin. Thomas was moving around like a lunatic, and was screaming words he hasn’t even heard of. Newt shakes his hands madly trying to shake off the person.

"Ah!" he screams as he looks around to see that the person was taking him to the box. He looks up at a weird angle, and sees that it was Alby of all people. He suddenly feels betrayed. 

"Alby…How can you do this to me?" he asks full of sadness, and he sees the man wince like the question had hurt him. Newt asks it repeatedly getting louder and louder as Alby pushes him into the box. He bangs on the metal shutters as Alby shuts the box to keep him inside. 

"I’m not a shucking dog Alby! I just want to see my bloody Tommy. _That’s it_. How could you do this to me?” Newt cries as he bangs on the metal doors. Alby shakes his head.

"You need to calm down. You’re going to make it so much worse," Alby finally responds with sorrow. Newt stops trying to open the doors to instead glare at the glader. 

"Slinthead," he hisses with hatred, and he storms off to a corner of the box to sit down. He crosses his arms in front of his chest trying to calm his racing heart. Thomas’s screams filled the air as he covers his face with his shaky hands. 

~*~

Metal scraping and squeaking wakes Newt out of his dark thoughts. He rushes to his feet with wide eyes hoping they’ll let him see Thomas now. He sees Minho and Alby standing over the edge. 

"You can-" 

Newt pulls himself out of the box after just hearing those two syllables. His mind is fogged and dazed as he runs through the grass to the cabin. Not hearing Thomas’s screams ever since around ten minutes made him feel more alive and jumpy. His Thomas wasn’t in excruciating pain anymore. That’s all he could wish for.

He scurries inside the cabin to find Jeff checking Thomas’s pulse by pressing on his neck. His eyes jump to Thomas and he scrutinizes for anything to show that the boy was in pain. He wasn’t moving though, and Newt hopes that’s a good thing. 

"The medicine kicked in quick. He’ll be better in no time, shuckface." 

Newt doesn’t acknowledge Jeff, and instead walks nervously to Thomas, who seemed knocked out. He was laying on his back with his head tilted to the right, and not a single muscle was moving. Even his eyes weren’t moving around. Newt runs his fingers delicately through Thomas’s dark hair. He hears Jeff walk out, but he’s too busy panicking over the little jump Thomas makes. His eyes are wide and he caresses the now awake boy’s cheeks. 

"Tommy? Are you okay?" Newt asks. He wants to hit himself for asking such a stupid question, but he didn’t know what else to say. ‘Thomas you dumb shank’? ‘How dare you do this to me’ or ‘You little-‘

Newt is pulled out of his thoughts when Thomas opens his eyes. His eyes were glassy as hell, and he looked totally out of it. Newt runs his hands across Thomas’s hair. 

"Tommy?" he asks quietly. Thomas shuts his eyes when Newt takes his right hand to run a finger lightly across his scratched knuckles. Newt doesn’t bother calling his name again. He holds in the smile as he pulls away-which makes Thomas jerk awake again-and then sits on the little area of the table above Thomas’s head. He gently lifts the brunet’s head to place his head on his lap. He loses himself playing with Thomas’s hair and running fingers over his facial features. His heart aches when he feels himself swiping tears off the corners of Thomas’s eyes.

He doesn’t regret not letting anyone come in. Not even Jeff. 

~*~

Newt keeps himself busy. 

He takes his time counting each and every one of the runner’s moles on his face and neck, playing with his hair, running fingers along his features and jaw, and even leaning all the way down to kiss the worn out boy’s temple. 

He gets so caught up in counting Thomas’s moles again for the fifth time, that he almost jumps off the table when Thomas opens his eyes. Thomas squints at him as he laughs.

"Thomas you scared the shuck out of me," Newt laughs under his breath. He doesn’t move his hand from the brunet’s jaw. 

Thomas goes for a scratch on his shoulder, but winces at the pain. Newt worriedly tries to get off the table to go get Jeff, but he’s stopped by a weak hand on his waist. 

"Don’t leave. I’m fine," Thomas coughs out. Newt grabs a water bottle and places the rim of the bottle on Thomas’s lips getting him to drink some. He puts the bottle down when he’s satisfied. He smiles wide when he sees Thomas roll his eyes fondly. 

Newt freezes when Thomas takes the hand off his face to bring it to his lips to kiss his fingertips.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Thomas whispers and Newt shivers at the air on his sensitive skin. Newt shakes his head.

"They didn’t let me come see you til after they shot you up with that medicine," Newt says not keeping in his anger towards the other gladers, who kept him from his Tommy. Thomas almost looks grateful.

"I wouldn’t want you to see me like that," Thomas says seriously and then places a kiss on Newt’s wrist. Newt playfully scoffs down at him.

"I’m here for you no matter what, you dumb Greenie. You know that," Newt says with a joking disgust tone. Before Thomas could object, he leans down and kisses the words out of his mouth. He ignores the salty taste of sweat on his lips as he places kisses on the brunet’s mouth and on each corner of his lips. He pulls away teasingly when Thomas leans up for a kiss. Thomas pouts. 

"Can’t even get a non teasing kiss after being stung by a griever. Unbelievable," Thomas tries to joke, but he freezes when he sees the blonde’s cold look.

"Newt.."

"No no," Newt waves him off. "We don’t joke about things like that okay? I couldn’t even bloody _breathe_ while you were in here writhing in pain. You don’t know how much it hurt to not be in here with you,” Newt says with sad eyes. Thomas shoots up to smash their lips together with a groan. Thomas put their foreheads together looking in his eyes. 

"Baby it’s okay. I’m okay. Everything is okay now," Thomas soothes kissing Newt on the cheeks. Newt nods.

"I know..I just..Don’t do that again Tommy okay? I can’t handle it," Newt spits out. He wraps his arms around Thomas’s body like a child. "Please.." he whimpers into Thomas’s neck. Thomas nods and then kisses the top of his head.

"I’ll try not to, but if I do, know that I’ll come back for you. Just for you." 

With a tear coming down his face, Newt pulls away to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so cheesy XD


End file.
